


Hold Onto Me

by A_Bored_Writer



Series: Korrasami Family [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/F, Family, Fluff, Katara is like their grandma, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami is Canon, Nursing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bored_Writer/pseuds/A_Bored_Writer
Summary: Asami just gave birth and Korra bonds with her new pups by singing to them while Asami sleeps and basks in the joy of their new found family.





	Hold Onto Me

**Author's Note:**

> This work was based off of the song “Blue” by Beyoncé   
> I heard this song and thought of this so :^)

Asami had only given birth an hour ago and was thoroughly exhausted after that. She bore her and Korra’s twins, held them in her arms and held them until she felt her eyes closing with exhaustion. Korra quickly jumped in and gently grabbed the twins as Asami fell asleep. Korra watched as Asami fell into a deep slumber and then turned her gaze down to the two beautiful children she sired.

Tears formed in Korra’s eyes when she looked upon their features. Their oldest, Katara, had Asami’s dark, raven hair and the shape of Asami’s face as well but mixed with Korra’s dark golden skin as well as Korra’s nose and pout. Her small lips were set in a tiny ‘m’ as she slept, opening in a yawn until she dozed back off again. Sokka, the youngest of the two, had Korra’s brown hair, eye shape, and skin color but the rest was purely Asami. As she watched her two children sleep, her daughter’s namesake, Katara, walked in to check up on the new family.

“Master Katara, they— they’re so small and fragile,” Korra said through watery eyes, an equally watery smile on her lips as she looked in the eyes of the woman that delivered her children, her tiny pups.

“Most pups are that size when they’re born. You and Asami make beautiful children, and I’m beyond honored that you named them after my brother and me,” Katara said with a smile and bow. Korra dipped her head to signal a bow in return and the older woman turned to Asami. “She’s one tough woman, that one.”

“You’re telling me. I think my knuckles are gonna be swollen for the next three weeks with how hard she crushed them during the labor,” Korra chuckles, careful not to awaken her sleeping pups and mate. Katara looks with a fond smile, eventually speaking.

“I’m going to leave you four to yourselves. Please come to me if you need anything, and I mean _anything_.”

“Yes, Master,” Korra says, returning her eyes and thoughts back to her family. Korra holds her pups for a few more moments before setting them in a bassinet big enough for them two. She begins to move back to her chair when Sokka begins to cry. It was soft, still a sniffle but a cry of attention, not one of discomfort. Korra cradles his head to her chest, singing a soft song.

“ _Make it last forever, come on baby won’t you hold onto me? Hold onto me… Hold onto me. You and I together, come on baby won’t you hold onto me, hold onto me…_ ” Korra sang softly, rocking Sokka even softer as she walked around the cool room. He quieted a bit from the singing but started back up once the singing stopped so Korra let out a soft laugh, looking down at him.

“You won’t let me stop, will you?” she said, watching as Sokka’s face scrunched up in want.

“ _Each day I feel so blessed to be looking at you, ‘cause when you open your eyes, I feel alive…_ ”

Korra kept singing until Sokka fell back asleep, then sang some more to make sure he was in a deep enough sleep to be put back in the bassinet. She laid him down as gently as she could and then crept up to Asami’s medical bed. She sat on the side, taking her mate’s hand in her own, and stroked her thumb over the knuckles across her hand. Asami stirred, a small smile forming on her lips.

“I didn’t know you sang,” Asami whispered while simultaneously pulling her alpha down to her. A sheepish smile pulled Korra’s lips before pressing said lips down to Asami’s in a soft kiss.

“Well now you do know. I’ll sing for you if you want me to,” Korra said, but Katara started crying, this one out of discomfort. Korra quickly got up before she could wake her brother and walked back to Asami’s bed. Katara’s mouth was open, searching for her mother’s milk. Asami pulled her gown down and brought her daughter down to her breast. She quickly latched on to the teat and began to nurse. Asami had a look of discomfort for a moment before her face pulled back smooth.

“Everything alright?” Korra asked as her hand cupped the back of Katara’s small head.

“Yes, it’s just my breasts are still sensitive so it was a little uncomfortable, but it’s fine now. You should… you should sing a bit more of that song earlier. It was nice,” Asami said, resting her head on Korra’s shoulder. Korra then wrapped her arm around Asami’s shoulder to pull her close and to help her hold their daughter’s head up while she nursed.

“ _When I'm holding you tight, I'm so alive, now let's live it up. Make it last forever, come on baby won't you hold on to me, hold on to me. You and I together, Come on baby won't you hold on to me, hold on to me_ ,” Korra sang as Asami closed her eyes. “Asami?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I, I just wanted to say thank you,” Korra said softly as she pressed a kiss onto the crown of Asami’s head.

“For what?” Asami asked in confusion.

“For giving us these beautiful pups and a wonderful life on top of that. I love you so much, and I love our pups so I want to say thank you, for everything,” Korra said, resting her head on Asami’s. Asami moves and pressed a kiss to her alpha’s jaw, then her lips.

“I love you too, my sweet alpha.”

They bask in the feeling of the room, content as their daughter drifted back into her dreams, joining her brother in slumber. Asami and Korra laid on the hospital bed, holding each other as they watched their pups, grateful for their new little family. 

“How’re you feeling?” Korra asked, dragging her thumb lightly against Asami’s cheek. Asami grabbed Korra’s hand, pressing a kiss to her palm and smiled. 

“I’m beyond happy, and even happier that my three favorite people are here beside me. I feel like nothing can happen to us now,” Asami said as she grinned like an idiot. Korra felt her precious tears come back for revenge, finally spilling over and falling down her dark cheeks. Asami wiped her tears away with a kiss and leaned into her mate’s chest, letting the heartbeat lull her to sleep. 

“I love you, Asami,” Korra said so soft that Asami thought it was her imagination. 

“I love you too, Korra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
